


Stairwell

by zzariyo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Revali squawking and complaining and being a turd, Short & Sweet, Stairs, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzariyo/pseuds/zzariyo
Summary: Link asked Revali for his help getting him ready for a royal banquet, making the two of them late.He decides to tease him in the stairwell to get him to stop complaining.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt for kissing on stairs on tumblr so I figured it was long enough to make it a work for u folks on ao3 I guess
> 
> This Link ended up different than how I usually write him, so that's weird
> 
> I can't come up with a clever title. UGH.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be late to this _very_ important banquet because of _you."_

Link rolled his eyes and smirked to himself as he trudged through the castle hallways, Revali in tow behind him.

There was a banquet that evening with most of Hyrule's most royal and important people attending, celebrating one thing or another...Link wasn't sure. All he knew was that there was going to be food, and that's all that mattered.

"You're, what, nineteen and you can't do your own hair? You're absolutely ridiculous!"

With Zelda already making pleasantries with the guests and Urbosa missing from her room, there was no one else there to help him do his hair for the banquet. So, Link wandered into Revali's room, where the Rito was finishing his makeup, to beg him to help him finish getting ready. Revali groaned, but ultimately agreed with furrowed brows.

Truthfully, Link liked the idea of Revali doing his hair for him anyway. No matter how he wore it, his hair was always flawless and he always looked so nice.

But he changed his mind when Revali undid his ponytail, gasped with disgust when he saw how disgustingly knotty his golden hair was, and pulled a brush through it for an agonizingly long time until every knot ceased to be. Link hadn't ever felt pain like he did then, but at least he actually looked good for once thanks to Revali.

"Honestly," Revali grumbled behind Link as they both reached the stairwell that led up to the banquet hall. "Why was _I_ the one that ended up having to help you anyway? I would've been right on time if it wasn't for-"

Link softly chuckled to himself and Revali stopped when he heard him.

"What?" He crowed, face crinkling into a scowl. "What are _you_ laughing for?"

Link turned around to look at Revali. Being a couple steps up the stairs made him eye level with Revali for once.

He always looked so nice.

Revali's scowl shifted as he became flustered with Link looking at him so intently. "What are you staring at?"

With no answer, Revali opened his beak to say some other rude comment, but no sound ended up coming out.

Link leaned forward, using his newfound height as an opportunity to quickly lift Revali's beak up with a finger and peck the side of his beak with his lips. As he drew away, he murmured, "Thanks, Revali. Sorry."

Immediately, Revali's feathers stood on all ends and he uselessly stammered and squawked. He looked furious, shocked, and embarassed all at the same time, and was unable to move.

Again, Link chuckled, then cocked his head as he took some steps backward up the stairs. "C'mon. You don't want to be extra late, do you?" He twisted back around as he hustled forward, leaving Revali in his wake.

It was a couple of silent moments before Revali finally shrieked, _"What the hell was that?!"_ which echoed through the stairwell.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah


End file.
